Games END
by WickendCandle
Summary: In an alternate Sgrub/Sbrub session everyone is still alive and the kids have joined the trolls in hiding in the veil. Somethings an't the same anymore, and the game isn't what they think it is, not everyone is very accepting of Karkat's blood, and Gamzee could never be more dangerous-(Slight AU, slightly doomed timeline, Theorystuck/main pairings inside/and Universe hopping.
1. I hate my life

**This takes place in a alternate Sgrub/Sbrub session where everyone is still alive and the kids have joined the trolls in hiding in the veil. Somethings an't the same though . . . and the game isn't what they think it is . . . not everyone is as accepting of Karkat's blood, and Gamzee could never be more dangerous. . .**

**Edit/edit: OMG i forgot to add something vary important to the end of this chapter D: *adds important plot trigger***

**Edit: I misspelled some 'stuff' so thats fixed now :/ sorry . . .**

**AN: I will continue this later so it maybe some time before I update this again. (However, i started this so i WILL FINISH IT!)**

**Warnings:****T for violence****and swearing, slight AU, OOC(varying decrees of *out of character-ness) and sober Gamzee should be his own warning. Main pairings Gamzee/Karkat/Terezi Terezi/Dave Rose/Kanaya etc. (M/M, F/F, F/M)**

**Disclaimer:****Homestuck and all Homestuck characters belong to the one and only Andrew Hussie. I own nothing but the plot in this fanfic. Thats fan-fiction for you, made by fans.**

* * *

Staring ahead in stunned state of emotional shock Karkat sat back resting his head against the cold wall behind him. Wrapping his arms around his legs tightly. Rocking back and forth. Slowly he glanced around, large cat like eyes darting around the small space. There wasn't much space in these vents, however almost no-one ever bothered coming here. It was the perfect place hide really. His blank stare shifted towards the vent opening.

Drip. . .

Drip. . .

Drip. . .

Hopefully no-one would take notice of the bright red blood. Not that it mattered anymore. Even if someone saw the filthy mutant red liquid, they wouldn't say anything.

Only three trolls would truly cared weren't here right now. Kanaya was with the Rose human, and Nepeta was glued to hip to Equius. Jade was human and who knows where.

And Terezi. . . she was with Dave.

Dave fucking Strider.

Thinking back through all time he spent with her and all he had gone. The conversations he had, the little moments that actually mattered. Over the course of the game he had grown to trust her. When Terezi had final figure out his secret and confronted him, the fear he had for being culled had changed to fear of rejection. Much to his surprise she had been rather understanding, in her own way of course.

She voiced her concern, saying that she didn't like the fact that he kept such a thing a secret. Even with the chance that he might die, he need it to prove himself. Then a there he made a deal with her, when he finally felt comfortable enough he would tell the rest of the team.

And then she would pass judgment on him then.

Meeting her and other face to face for the first just set his feelings for her in stone. God damn it she was so beautiful. His blood-pusher skipped a beat just think about her. Before when he been first aware of his flushed feelings for her, he tried his best to ignore them, but seeing her only made him fall that much harder.

It hurt so much.

It hurt so much to know that he never had a chance. He had been a fool to even try.

He tried not letting it show, he tried so hard to forget and he failed, he failed whatever chance he might have had to be with her, that chance was long gone. Or had it never been there in the first place?

With the arrival of the humans things just got more complicated. The way she looked at Dave even though she couldn't see he knew she 'saw' the human in much the same way he saw her. And Strider? With those awful glasses he looked at her in the same way. With admiration and respect she slowly began spending so much time with that human that it hardly even mattered what he thought anymore.

It's not like she ever listens to him anyway.

He tried reasoning with Strider, maybe there was a chance that he might share? Maybe he still had a chance to win her over. To court her, or just to be in her life. Humans didn't share flushed quadrants, and by this time it was already too late, he blow his one and only chance. He couldn't do anything right, he couldn't tell Terezi how he felt and by the time he finally had the courage to do so was already too late. What did it matter what he felt though? When had his emotion ever matter to anyone.

Then the time came.

And he finally told the rest of his team.

Everyone now knew his blood color.

He would have never said anything if he had felt he would be in any danger, or if he couldn't trust his friends. Their reaction however, it . . . it hurt. He never thought Sollux of all trolls would react that way. Sollux who had been there for him through everything. Karkat had always thought of him as his best friend. They had known each other long before the game, Sollux had been apart if his wiggler hood circle.

Was all that time they spent together truly irrelevant? Was the bond between them really so fragile?

God, it hurt so much.

Aradia reacted in much the same way, but when had he ever care what she thought? That way she looked at him, he almost thought he would die only by her stare alone.

The only two trolls who reacted in any favorable way had been Kanaya, Nepeta and Terezi already knew. Gamzee didn't react at all, however this mattered little, and Karkat already knew why.

Humans didn't see the significance in what had taken place, not until they noticed how the rest of the trolls started to keep their distance from him. Yet still, not one person looked at him. They didn't see him anymore. Time pasted, and he felt more isolated from the group then ever. Even Eridan left him alone. Everyone was pairing up leaving him alone to drown in his hurt. By this time his blood-pusher was matted in scars, bleeding in pain, his will completely shattered.

Needless to say he wasn't leader anymore.

Snarling Karkat forced the sob back down his throat. Even alone he would not dare cry. And yet the unbearable pain in his chest could not be ignored. He had nothing, everyone was alive, and they just didn't care.

All sound echoed here, if even the tiniest of sobs escaped, with his luck someone would hear. He couldn't stand any more humiliation, all this pain it was just too much-

''Honk.''

Oh god no.

Just no.

Anyone but _him_.

Glaring he turned his head towards the sound, Karkat tensed as he saw the troll he long hopped to avoid. There staring back at him was Gamzee. Those large indigo eyes sharp as knifes, digging into him with barbed hooks. The clown's expression was hard to see in the this light, but that lazy grin was long gone. Would the clown have to ware that facade here? There was no-one to see the clowns true self, way hide?

The cancer already knew.

Gamzee had never been stoned, never in the clowns life had he tried the slime more then once. Oh no, the capricorn was far to smart for that. Not taken a bite since he was a grub, he used whatever means his twisted sick think pan of his could of to convince the others into believing what he wanted. And with his lusus absence, why bother eat that shit. Why would he when he knew it was meant to control him.

It had always been a act.

To gain the trust of others, the clown pretended to be harmless.

Karkat had figured all this out a long ass time ago, and Gamzee had figured the cancers secret in return. Long before Terezi came into the picture. With a tight rope tied to each other neck nether made a move against the other.

Now that balance was one-sided. Everyone knew the cancers blood color, and no-one knew the capricorns secret, no-one but Karkat.

Grinding his teeth the cancer shifted moved his injured side out of sight by instinct. Not that it mattered any.

"What the fuck do you want ass-wipe?"

The capricorn watched him intently, orbs of indigo locked in an unnerving stare. Tense silence followed, nether of them moved.

. . .

Tilting his head slightly to left the clowns eyes trailed down at the small drop of bright red staining the vent floor. "You should really get that looked at . . . _best friend._"

Scowling Karkat shifted backwards trying to moving away with out drawing attention to the fact. "Why the fuck would that matter, its not like you care. I don't live my life to please you!"

Snarling the cancer flinched as those indigo eyes lifted to meet his, as the capricorn growled in return.

"Watch your self, motherfucker. That line between life and death is thin, you should tread more carefully. _My __brother__..._"

Swallowing the cancer opened his mouth forcing every last bit of his gradually diminishing confidence into his next. "...and what are you going to do about it! Terezi and the others will notice- you wouldn't dare..."

Unfazed Gamzee chuckled. "Shit, will they? I didn't fucking know my brother. They didn't seem to care last I checked, thats why your alone isn't it?"

"Shut up!"

"They hardly all up take any motherfucking notice of you any more anyway. Would it matter much if you were dead?"

Karkat flinch yet again, the clown spoke the truth and he knew it. Though it still hurt none the less. Damn it. Grinding his teeth together he spat.

" . . . you . . . you wouldn't dare cull me, Kanaya is smart enough to figure it out eventually and with Rose by her side they will make that connection. Your cover will be blown..."

There was a small pause as the clown narrowed his eyes at the smaller troll. Those orb indigo almost seemed to glow, Karkat shivered and inched back.

" . . . then whats stopping me from culling them too?"

" . . . because that would be two less to dot over you like your lusus never did!"

Oh shit.

". . ."

Shit!

The cancer eyes widened his body tensing as he realized the words he said all to late.

Turning in the only direction he could he bolted. There was only two way to run in such a small space and as he scrambled at the smooth metal to get as much distance between him and clown as possible he slipped.

Snarling the capricorn lunged at him, tackling Karkat to the side. Closing his eyes the cancer hissed as pain ranked through his back and open wound as he was pressed against the cold metal.

Panic began to over take him, the cancer struggled even though the pointless the situation pulled through. Twisting around he pushed and kicked against the his captor. The capricorn grip tightened as he growled. Wrapping his arms around the struggling low-blood he pinned the smaller trolls arm against his side.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, he was going to die, he was going to die-

Finally the cancer stopped thrashing. He stared with wide frightened eyes at the jugglo, completely lost in a deep sea of indigo. His blood-pusher beating in a frantic flurry, his breathing coming in hiccuping gasps. In a last dutch effort to save his pathetic useless life he swallowed, forcing down a whimper he bowed his head. Hoping a sign of submission would make the jugglo reconsider.

If this didn't work, he would fucking die.

Silence followed nearly lasting an eternity.

Until finally he felt the jugglo grip loosen. Slowly Gamzee sat up still keeping him in a firm hold, he stared down at the smaller troll.

". . . motherfucker, I'm disappointed in you."

Karkat eyes snapped open forgetting the overpowering fear, he stared at the capricorn in shock.

". . . and don't you fucking DARE cower!" The clown roared as he saw the nubby horned troll begin to tremble. Snarling the indigo blood leaded forward, glaring at cancer coldly.

"Don't bow, not you who despite all faults became leader, pulled all our ass together and lead us to all up and rise against the Black King-"

"-THAT was all you!" The cancer tried to force himself not to flinch, tried his best not to turn away, he wanted so much to just run from those intense orbs of blood shot indigo staring into his very soul. He never felt so ashamed . . .

"It because of you, the rest of us motherfuckers are still alive! And yet you just let them fucking trample over you-they couldn't care about you less. . . don't fucking dare cower . . . after all you've done, don't you dare bow-"

" . . . what the motherfuck happened to you . . ."

Shuttering a breath Karkat pushed weakly against the capricorns chest.

". . . g-get off me. . ."

After a short pause he was almost sure the jugglo won't comply with the 'demand'. Darting his eyes around nervously he pushed against the clown this time with a more favored result-

-Gamzee moved back allowing the much needed room for him to set up. Moving slowly the cancer held his wounded arm girding his teeth together to prevent himself from hissing in pain. Darting his eyes away from the jugglo he tried to still his franticly beating blood-pusher.

Fuck, why did that clown have to give him so meany damn signals. . . what hell did the he want form him!

Hissing the cancer snarled as he felt Gamzee's cold hand pull his own away from the open wound. Karkat tensed, glaring at the indigo blood as the capricorn examined his arm. Flashing the high-bloods eyes locked on him.

"Motherfucker, you should really get this looked at . . ."

Damn it, he noticed! No, he could not have that looked at, the wound was clearly cut and if Terezi were to smell it she would realize what happened and then she would start asking questions. The same thing could be said if went to Kanaya, Rose or even Jade. There be questions no matter who he went to- Sollux would chase him off, Equius would probably just snap his arm like a fucking twig and going to Feferi was a big fat NO. John would worry and fuss and there was no way in hell he would let Dave see him like this.

"Isn't that what you were doing?" Swallowing a lump in his throat he watched nervously as the jugglo leaded in closer, while looking him straight in the eye he pulled the cancer wounded arm up to his mouth.

Oh god, he did not like were this was going, _at all_-

The cancer bite his lower lip. He wanted so much to look away but found himself unable to, even as the shame returned with an vengeance. He started to tremble as he felt the capricorn breath ghost across his open wound. It stung as Gamzee's cool tongue lapped across the soar slightly bloody skin. He showed no signs of disgust, or any other emotion for that matter. The clown expression remain neutral a perfect poker face, his full attention focused on cleaning the wound. While licking a wound clear was relatively normal, it was usually an intimate gesture shared only with those in red or pale quadrants, and only with these most trusted.

And he certainly didn't trust Gamzee...

Feeling overcome with insecurity the cancer fought the urge to pull back, running his thoughts over and over again in a pathetic attempts to distract himself form the sudden affection the clown was giving him. Still the fear that those sharp fangs would sink into his soft skin prevailed, refocusing his attention on those long teeth proved to a mistake for as soon as he did so his attention was brought right back to Gamzee's cool wet tongue.

Fuck . . .

Given Gamzee's capricious nature mood swing were a given and his unpredictability was a normal thing. The clown could go from murder mod one minute to mockingly affectionate the next, but really, what the actual fuck? This was just a little to much for his poor blood-pusher to take. Just seconds ago he was sure the clown wanted him dead, and now the capricorn was flirting with him. What the fucking hell did this guy want?!

Shivering the cancer pulled back as the capricorn finished his work after what seemed like forever. Swallowing Karkat finally met the clowns unnerving gaze, his silent question going unanswered.

As it always did.

" . . . just . . . just, leave me alone."

* * *

_Lost their lives_

_It all fell apart_

_Falling with the bravest of heart_

_Their universe fell_

_So they built it back up, so meany pieces apart_

_From their blood to their bones_

_They built it from scratch_

_From the very glitch, that tore them apart_

_In all paradoxical oblivion, time and space fell_

_Sending all players back before the start . . ._

* * *

**?To be continued?**

* * *

Review please :3 \/


	2. end the world

**In a alternate Sgrub/Sbrub session everyone is still alive and the kids have joined the trolls in hiding within the veil. Somethings an't the same . . . and the game isn't what they think it is . . . not everyone is accepting of Karkat's blood, and Gamzee could never be more dangerous. . .**

**AN/edit/: omg i totally missed that! D: thank you for pointing that out anon!**

**Warnings:****T for violence****and swearing, slight AU, OOC(varying decrees of *out of character-ness) and sober Gamzee should be his own warning. Main pairings Gamzee/Karkat/Terezi, Terezi/Dave, Rose/Kanaya etc. (M/M, F/F, F/M)**

**Disclaimer:****Homestuck and all Homestuck characters belong to the one and only Andrew Hussie. I own nothing but the plot in this fanfic. Thats fan-fiction for you, made by fans.**

* * *

**_Lets end the world_**

* * *

He spoke with low words drawing them with a dazed expression. Spewing words and letters from his mouth that meant little. With each truth he weaved a lie. Every few minutes he would turn his attention away, changing the subject abruptly. Never stay on one topic for more then a minute. Never lose the lazy smile. Always look dazed, and as he drag his feet behind him, the clown muttered '...don't walk in a straight line.' And most importantly of all, never ever let them see his true self.

This act had been perfected long ago, and a motherfucker must never fix perfection. It wasn't always this easy though. There had once been a time when this act had been jackshit hard. Before motherfucker out there had thought his behavior strange, figuring out too quickly it was all an act. He couldn't say those fucker were around anymore. Over many a sweep the act had finally become second nature to him.

Weaving a motherfuckers way into a group took time after all. Time for trust to build and friendship to bloom, all according to schedule.

With a lazy grin stretched across his face the clown reached up from his position laying across the rust bloods lap, planting a sloppy kiss on his Tavbro's cheek. He toned out most of which these motherfuckers said, none of their words mattered any. Tavros sputtered and flushed, blinking in surprise he pull himself together. Finally finding his words again he pulled away; ignoring the sniggering of his friends he tried to scold the capricorn.

"G-Gamzee that's not okay!"

"Well, glub~"

"phfff, you thould have seen your thace-"

"Well done Gamzee, well done!~"

"_Vriska_, don't encourage him!"

Jade giggled, boy was she glad to have something light hearted to talk about. Everyone was so serious lately, it was kinda of really putting her down. Moment like this were rare. Despite everyone pairing up times were anything but happy.

"Jade, have you seen Karkat today?" Of course these happy moment never seemed to last very long, and again she was reminded of the grim atmosphere the metro seemed to carry.

Frowning her ears folded back. Now that John mentioned it, Karkat hadn't been spending much with them lately. It seemed to her that the nubby-horned troll was picked on a lot more then was normal for a group of friends. Gosh she was so worried about him. "Sorry John, I haven't seen him."

Gamzee flopped down on his back, finally getting off torus lap. Tavbro's words went in one ear and out the other. Those words were only important in the sense that it was apart of the routine. And besides, his think-pan had some wicked planing to do.

Shaking her head the blond sighed. "The schedule will have to change. These sleeping arrangements wouldn't work for the long run-"

"What would the point of that be anyway we're sorta just stuck here."

Deciding it would be best to intervene Kanaya spoke up."Perhaps it would be in our best interests if we moved the base into a smaller location? Or at least move to rooms more clustered together, it would make conversing easier-"

"Ugh! This is so stupid. And what if Jack comes- he will kill us all in one fail safe swoop!" The virgo frowned at these words, preparing to defend her matesprit if need be.

Rose sighed. "John, your not making this any easier."

"Dude. Chill the fuck out."

Their words blurred together, meaningless noise slurring in his think-pan as the time passed. The capricorn drowned out the chaos, thinking about when the next step of his plan needed to be re-enacted, what strings needed to be pulled, when the puppet master will need his puppet.

* * *

Silence.

Total silence. Almost everyone was fully asleep by this point with the exception of Kanaya and Rose both of whom had taken up the night watch duty. Though the watch schedule versed between them, the lab was empty save for offline husktops and so was every other room that didn't house a pile of sort or a recupercoon.

Ever since the humans arrival the group had taken up sleeping in threes and twos.

Dave and Terezi had taken the small room next to the library. The one they had chosen earlier for their drawing base. Covered from ceiling to floor in a disarray of colors and stick figures it came complete with a storyline that had more plot holes then swiss cheese. Overseeing it all was the His Honorable Grand Tyranny, doodled sloppy by one Terezi Pyrope. Off to the right corner surround by all this chaos was a pile of sorts built with pillows, tissues, scalemates, and red chalk

Just one hallway away was the room in which Nepeta had chosen to furnish her shipping wall. Equius had moved in shortly after building a rather strongly uncomfortable pile (really, how the motherfuck do they sleep in/on that thing?) and Aradia? Well, her sleeping arrangements vary between sleeping there and with Sollux. Depending where Eridan sleeps that night.

Sollux on the other hand had two rooms he slept in, due to the fact that he never confirms which room he will be in that night, Eridan will randomly choose one to stay in. Hence the reason Aradia sleeps with Nepeta and Equius. And Feferi for obvious reasons always keeps her sleeping arrangements 'secret'. (-its not like a motherfucker can't guess where she sleeps . . .)

Vriska, Tavros and John have claimed the remains of Jade's battleship as their own, and didn't plan on moving anywhere anytime soon. The ship itself crashed in the main hall crushing the largest building the meteor had to offer. Surprisingly once she found out John was uncomfortable with piles, Vriska dugout a mattress in compromise. She then built a wall around it out of stolen scalemates and pillows. Terezi wasn't very happy about that, however she hasn't taken any action against them, yet.

It was no secret the library was always Rose's favorite place, and so Kanaya moved in with her. Their piles is notorious for its comfort. Woven together with yarn and stray pieces of fabric, ink over cloth then stuffed with a shit ton of fluff, it was the motherfucking best pile ever. So soft in-fact Gamzee found himself watching as every other motherfucker tried to steal some of that shit, so far Karkat is the only one who has ever gotten away with it. Man, don't mess with a bitch who has a fuck'n chainsaw.

The green eyed 'human' Jade, sleeps nowhere in particular. Sometimes he would see her in the computer room, other times she would be in the main control center the place everyone is at when awake. She moves her pile around with her, she will never sleep in the same spot twice. Then She will wait, and wait, once she is done waiting she will pretend to be asleep. Sometimes Karkat will join her.

The cancer hardly sleeps anymore, he will find him in the lab sometimes, one of the lest visited rooms on the meteor, most of the time he will sleep there, curled up in a ball hidden behind a shit ton of biologist equipment. He randomly finds shit to add, his pile is always small, tiny really, hardly enough room to sleep on. Truly un-befitting. He should be someplace more comfortable, a place decorated with only the brightest and most beautiful of colors . . _._

Pushing his thoughts aside for the moment he continued to stalk down the dark hallway not making a sound. He poked his head in each room, in each hallway he past. Rose and Kanaya have been on his watch list for a while now, those two are the smartest of the group and the most likely to figure out the shit doing down. Karkat had been right to threaten him, glow'n sis wasn't to be messed with. Seers were always trouble, they always seemed to foresee the wrong events at just the wrong moment. He had already been forced to back track a few plans because of her. He didn't need any more _complications. _

Motherfucking bullshit.

Shivering from the cold Karkat pushed the grate, kicking it a few dozen times before the damn thing fell. The cancer pushed himself out of the vent.

Landing on the floor with alight click he watched the shadows of the hall warily, still no movement. He waited. Listening for the sound that would never come. The foot steps could never be heard, there was no-one there. Grinding his teeth together, he chanted those words over and over again. There is no-one there. No one.

That- that wasn't a noise he just heard.

No.

No!

He heard nothing-

-there was only deafening silence.

Everyone is asleep, Karkat kept telling himself. Gamzee isn't here. Rose is in the library, John is on the battleship, Terezi is with strider. No-one is after him. He isn't going to die tonight. Gulping the cancer tip toed down the hall. Biting his lip, Karkat stopped just in front of the door. He reached forward, then flinched as his hand made contact with the cold metal. Rattling the door handle he jerked back.

Was it locked?

Why wasn't it opening?

God damn it!

With one last thud the cancer rammed against. The door swung opened. He stumble in and then fell to floor. Groaning in pain Karkat pushed himself up. Sitting up quickly he spun around slamming the door shut behind him.

Panting the cancer slumped to the floor biting his lip he buried his face in his hands.

Along while past, still no sign of anyone. His optimism was already low to begin with however the idea that Jade might come by this way had prevailed. Along with that fear again. He knew he was over reacting but there wasn't shit he could do to prevent it.

The paranoia was growing and festering with him. It was like somewhere deep in his thinkpan he knew something bad was going to happen. However that was impossible wast it? He was a mutant, he had no nature powers to begin with. There was no way any of the feelings of doom he felt were true. The res sure his sensitive horns were feeling was just the dark atmosphere that the vail carried, mere echoes of the horror living in the void.

The cancer frowned, what was that tugging? He shifted away form the annoying pull. The tugging grew growing stronger. Now almost a wild current. He muffed a yelp as a wave of it enclosed around him, barricading him in.

The cancer jolted awake as the dream finally ended. However he wasn't alone anymore. Arms wrapped around the cancer waist the pulling the smaller troll closer felt earlier was the clown cuddling him. Upon hearing the growling Karkat stiffened. He opened and closed his mouth the words he tried to form failed him. He then shivered as he felt the capricorn breath ghost against the back of his neck.

"What the fuck do you want from me." He whispered. Forging all the energy he could muster to make his voice sound even and not fucking terrified.

A short pause followed.

"An't it clear?" The capricorn's ruff voice sounded next to his ear.

"No, no its not fucking clear!" Snarling the cancer twisted around to face the jugglo. The capricorn stared back at him coolly, hardly showing anything more emotion then simple un-interest.

"Why can't you just tell me?! Do you want to paint with my blood, do you want me dead? Or do you just want to fuck me over-" Karkat clench his mouth shut, god did actually just say that? Gamzee simple watched him, there was a small change in the clown expression however he could not identify it. Biting his lip the cancer glared, balling his hands into fist as he waited.

" . . . join me."

The nubby-horned troll blinked.

" … What?"

The capricorn growled. "I'm hardly gonna keep repeating that shit, you motherfucking heard me. _I want you to join me_ . . ."

" . . . I don't understand-"

"This session is ending, this timeline an't beta. I don't all up and think you want to be here when it implodes."

The cancer frowned in confusion, what the hell was this guy talking about? Their game session was already over wasn't it? Because of the Demon both the humans and his former team lost their chance to win. They succeeded in doing everything else, but that wasn't enough for the game.

"This is a was already a doomed timeline, what the hell are you-" Wait, what was that the clown was saying earlier _'I don't all up and think you want to be __**here**__ when it implodes.'_ What was the idiot implying? It wasn't like there was anyway to escape the game. . . or . . . "W-wait, you found a way to escape!?"

Bright orbs of indigo stared back at him sparking with . . . was that . . . was that pride? "When an exist doesn't exist you fucking make one. It an't completely stable and this bitch will only work once. I want you to come with me."

"What about the others? We have to tell everyone, if a way to escape exists then-"

Snarling Gamzee shoot up right. "_DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!?_ . . . I want _only you_, those motherfuckers can't come."

The nubby-horned troll flinched back, gulping he waited for the clown to calm down. He tensed not out of fear but in shock. No. Of course it wont be that simple, why would Gamzee tell only him of this. Grinding his teeth, he watched as the capricious clown slowly lay back down. If there was a way to escape he had to tell his friends. There was no way in hell he was going to leave them behind. This game was truly torture a fate worst then death and no-one deserved that.

Taking a deep breath he quickly blurted out those words, not daring to look the jugglo in the eye as he finished. His whole body tensed as he closed his eyes in anticipation for the screaming and pain that sure to follow those bold words. He had just declined a offer given to him by a very dangerous and easily angered troll. How else would the capricious highblood react?

A small yelp escaped him as the nubby-horned troll was suddenly pulled forward. He had no time to react as the indigo blood strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and waist effective pinning him in a tight embrace against the jugglo chest.

"... too motherfucking bad." The clown growled in his ear. "I said before this plan will only work once. _IT AN'T STABLE!_ It won't work if all us motherfucker left at the same time, _FOR THIS SHIT TO WORK RIGHT WE'LL HAVE TO LEAVE SOMEONE BEHIND!_ And that an't gonna be you, weather you like or not,_ you're coming with me._"

". . . how the fuck can you expect me to say yes to something like that?! I can't just leave them behind! They're our friends-"

Once again the capricorn snarled. ". . . I don't get motherfucking get it."

The embrace tightened. "After all they have done to you, why the motherfuck are you so loyal to them. _THEY DON'T DESEVER IT_!"

". . . they were my friends once, and I still fucking care about them . . ." Karkat whispered. Biting back his anger and fear he waited for the clown reply.

" . . ."

" . . . fine." He finally heard the capricorn growl.

" . . . How about this, you and I will leave little clues about and if those motherfucker find them and connect the dots in time then they will have a chance to escape. Is that fair enough for you? " Gamzee stared at him intently, he wasn't going to let the cancer stay here. And Karkat knew it from the start, but now at least his beloved flush-crush had a chance to live a life outside of this hell.

* * *

Glass shattered,

The players enter.

Snow falls as four kids slept, as a watchful dog barks

With each act the play ends,

Reset,

Restart,

The frog was swallowed whole by the abyss,

Undefined in the indefinite night.

The play continues.

With each color at its command the grub awaits fate,

The amphibian eats it with out a second thought.

Lost their lives,

And it all fell apart.

Falling with the bravest of heart.

Snapping its jaws the grub devourers the frog from the inside out.

Their universe fell

So they built it back up, so meany pieces apart.

From their blood to their bones.

Chirps go unanswered, but not unheard.

They built it from scratch,

from that very glitched that brought them their doom.

Souls get caught,

The worm becomes omnipotent.

The game starts over only it crashes instead,

Restart,

Reset,

413 dimensions wait.

The play stops.

Through the oblivion time dies.

Space glitched, eating all and nothing at once.

* * *

_**GAME OVER **_

_A _**n **_**E **__r _**r **o _r _A **c** _c_ o R **d**

_**R**_e_ S _**t **a_ R __**t **_?


End file.
